Snowed In In Tokyo
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When Ritsu & Yui invite their siblings & friends to their college for Christmas, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Christmas Invitations Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own K-On! K-On! is a copyright of Kakifly, I also don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild.**

** Author's note: This story is dedicated to Miz-KTakase and is also the sequel to Concert On Promised Island.**

** Christmas Invitations Part 1**

** One winter's day at J Women's University, Yui Hirasawa was writing an invitation to her younger sister, Ui.**

** While her roommate, Ritsu Tainaka was writing an invitation to her younger brother, Satoshi.**

** It was just a few days before Christmas and all Ritsu & Yui needed to do was go shopping for their siblings.**

** Yui had finished her invitation for Ui and she had sealed it in the envelope, addressed it, and put a stamp on it and she was now looking outside.**

** "Oh dear!" Yui exclaimed.**

** Ritsu turned to Yui.**

** "What's wrong, Yui?" Ritsu asked.**

** "It is beginning to snow harder," Yui answered Ritsu worriedly. "so, now how will we send our invitations to Ui & Satoshi?"**

** Ritsu thought for a moment.**

** "I have an idea, Yui," Ritsu exclaimed. "we could invite them here by using the telephone!"**

** "Great idea, Ri!" Yui exclaimed.**

** Suddenly, Ritsu & Yui heard a knock on their bedroom door.**

** "Come in!" Ritsu called out.**

** Mio came into Yui & Ritsu's bedroom.**

** "I just got off the phone, poor Azusa won't be able to come to our college Christmas party." Mio sighed, now feeling blue.**


	2. Christmas Invitations Part 2

** Christmas Invitations Part 2**

** "Why won't Azu-meow come to our party?" Yui asked curiously.**

** "Azusa came down with the flu." Mio explained to Yui sadly.**

** "Poor Azu-meow." Yui sighed just as bluely as Mio had.**

** "Yui! Let's keep our minds on the task at hand," Ritsu said to Yui irritably. "we need to invite our siblings & friends, the Minakami family."**

** "Okay, okay," Yui said to Ritsu. "I get the message!"**

** Over at the Hirasawa residence, Ui was busy wrapping a Christmas present for Yui when her cellphone rang.**

** "Hello? Hi, Sis! What's going on?" Ui asked.**

** "You are invited to my college to spend Christmas with me and the rest of After School Tea Time along with the rest of your band mates and Satoshi!" Yui said to Ui.**

** After Ui told her friends and Satoshi Tainaka, her boyfriend, that they were going to an all womens' college Christmas party, Satoshi had decided to call his friends, the Minakami family over on Promised Island.**

** At Promised Island that very same day just before lunchtime, Akio Yamagami came over to practice with Wataru's sisters in their new rock band, the Welcome House Club.**

** "Count us off, Aki!" Mamoru called out.**

** "A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!" Akio exclaimed, tapping his drumsticks in the air.**

** The band began playing as Rinrin began to practice singing her own version of After School Tea Time's song, You & I in English.**

** For Wataru knew that the time for Rinrin's departure for the United States of America was drawing near and he knew he couldn't depend on her forever just like she knew she couldn't depend on him forever.**

** Rinrin: **_**If you**_**'**_**re not around I can't do anything**_**;**

_** I long for the feel of your embrace**_**;**

_** So when you get back home**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m gonna glomp you with a great big smile**_**;**

_** If you**_**'**_**re not around I can't take it anymore**_**;**

_** I long for the sound of your voice**_**;**

_** Just being able to see you smile that would mean everything to me**_**;**

_**Simply being by my side you**_**'**_**ve always given me the courage**_**;**

_** I wanna be with you forever and a day**_**;**

_** I wanna tell you that this is how I feel**_**;**

_**Whether under the sun or under the rain**_**;**

_** You were always there when I needed you**_**;**

_** Whenever I close my eyes I could see your smile shining brightly**_**;**

_**If you're not around I don't know what to do**_**;**

_** Where**_**'**_**s the sugar and soy sauce**_**?**

_** And I was hoping that I could surprise you**_**;**

_** When you come home**_**;**

_** I think I**_**'**_**ve been spoiled too much**_**;**

_** Because you're too good to me**_**;**

_** You gave me so many things that I can't even get to pay you back**_**;**

_** All the while I took your existence for granted**_**;**

_** And I thought that we would always**_**,**_** always be together**_**;**

_** As days go by**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m sorry only now that I realized**_**;**

_** That it really isn**_**'**_**t the case**_**;**

_**So to start things off I have to tell you these two words**_**;**

** "**_**Thank you**_**";**

_**Will they go straight to your heart**_**?**

_** I**_**'**_**m not so sure of myself right now but**_**;**

_** Don**_**'**_**t laugh**_**, okay? **_**Please listen to me**_**;**

** '**_**Cause I**_**'**_**m gonna put all my feelings into this song**_**;**

_** I would like to give you every ounce of my gratitude**_**;**

_** And send it to you through this song**_**;**

_** This is a feeling I will never**_**,**_** ever forget**_**; **

_**Dedicated to you**_**.**

** The telephone rang as the Welcome House Club continued to practice loudly.**

** Wataru got up to answer the phone.**

** "Hello?" Wataru asked over the loud noise.**


	3. Christmas Invitations Part 3

** Christmas Invitations Part 3**

** "Hello," Satoshi said. "is my very good friend, Wataru Minakami there?"**

** "Yes it is, hold on a minute, Satoshi," Wataru yelled out on his end. "hold it down you guys! I'm on the phone!"**

** Mamoru, Rinrin, Chikage, Akio, and Karen all paused their practice.**

** "Oops! Sorry about that, Wataru," Akio said. "let's take five, girls!"**

** Wataru went back to his phone call.**

** "Give me the scoop, Satoshi." Wataru said.**

** "You, your sisters, my girlfriend, and I are invited to my sister's college for a Christmas party!" Satoshi said to Wataru gleefully.**

** "I have some good news too, the Fresh Leaf Girls are going to have some competition!" Wataru told Satoshi.**

** "I do not follow you, Buddy," Satoshi said to Wataru. "just what do you mean by that?"**

** "I mean, **_**I**_** am managing Mamoru's band that she started with Akio, Chikage, Karen, and Rinrin last month," Wataru said. "they are called Welcome House Club."**

** "So, will I see you and your sisters at the party?" Satoshi asked Wataru.**

** "Yes you will," Wataru said to Satoshi. "for I have scheduled a gig for Welcome House Club."**

** "I can't wait to hear them play, especially the rythem guitarist, Rinrin!" Satoshi said excitedly, hanging up the telephone on his end.**

** "See you then." Wataru said, hanging up the telephone on his end.**

** Sakuya came out of her room with a shopping bag in her right hand.**

** "Who was that, Dear Brother?" Sakuya asked.**

** "That was Satoshi Tainaka, he can't wait for Welcome House Club's concert," Wataru explained to Sakuya. "speaking of which, what is in that shopping bag?"**

** "New costumes for the band." Sakuya answered.**

** "Oh no!" Rinrin, Chikage, Akio, and Mamoru groaned in irritable unison.**

** "What's wrong?" Karen asked Rinrin, Chikage, Akio, and Mamoru curiously.**

** "Sakuya has designed new costumes for us." Mamoru answered Karen, groaning irritably.**


	4. Costumes And Second Rehearsal

** Costumes And Second Rehearsal**

** "I'm sure they won't be too bad." Karen said to her four band mates.**

** Sakuya carried the box of new costumes and set them in front of the band.**

** "Glad to hear it, Karen." Sakuya said.**

** Mamoru, Rinrin, Chikage, Akio, and Karen pulled out their costumes.**

** The girls' costumes consisted of a hot pink long sleeved shirt with a white sailor collar, three hot pink stripes on the collar, white bow tie, and white pleated skirt.**

** As for Akio, his costume consisted of a navy blue long sleeved shirt with a white sailor collar, three navy blue stripes on the collar, white necktie, and white long pants.**

** "Oh yuck," Chikage shouted. "I will **_**never**_** wear **_**that**_**!"**

** "Me neither!" Mamoru, Akio, and Rinrin agreed in disgusted unison with Chikage.**

** "I don't think it looks so bad." Karen said to her four band mates.**

** "See that? Karen likes them." Sakuya said.**

** "Forget it, Sakuya!" Rinrin said.**

** "Yeah," Akio said to Sakuya. "those costumes are **_**hideous**_**!"**

** "Come on you guys," Rinrin sighed. "let's rehearse."**

** The band got their instruments ready.**

** "Count us off, Aki!" Mamoru called out.**

** "A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!" Akio exclaimed, tapping his drumsticks in the air.**

** The band began playing as Rinrin began to practice singing her own version of After School Tea Time's song, You & I in Japanese **_**this time**_**.**

** Rinrin: **_**KIMI ga inai to nani mo dekinai yo**_**;**

_** KIMI no boku no h**__**ōyō**__** yo**_**;**

_** moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara**_**;**

_** tobikkiri no egao de dakitsuku yo**_**;**

_**KIMI ga inai to ayamarenai yo**_**;**

_** KIMI no koe ga kikitai yo**_**;**

_** KIMI no egao ga mirereba sore dake de iinda yo**_**;**

_**KIMI ga soba ni iru dakede itsumo yuuki moratteta**_**;**

_** itsumade demo isshoni itai**_**;**

_** kono kimochi wo tsutaetai yo**_**;**

_**hare no hi ni mo ame no hi mo**_**;**

_** KIMI wa soba ni ite kureta**_**;**

_** me wo tojireba KIMI no egao kagayaiteru**_**;**

_**KIMI ga inai to nani mo wakaranai yo**_**;**

_** satou to shouyu wa doko dakke**_**?**

_** moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara**_**;**

_** bikkuri saseyou to omotta no ni na**_**;**

_**KIMI ni tsui tsui amaechau yo**_**;**

_** KIMI ga yasashi sugiru kara**_**;**

_** KIMI ni moratte bakari de nani mo ageraretenai yo**_**;**

_**KIMI ga soba ni iru koto wo atarimae ni omotteta**_**;**

_** konna hibi ga zutto zutto**_**;**

_** tsuzukunda to omotteta yo**_**;**

_**GOMEN ima wa kizuita yo**_**;**

_** atarimae ja nai koto ni**_**;**

_**mazu wa KIMI ni tsutaenakucha**_**;**

** "**_**Arigatou**_**" **_**wo**_**;**

_**KIMI no mune ni todoku kana**_**? **

_**ima wa jishin nai keredo**_**;**

_**warawanai de douka kiite**_**;**

_**omoi wo uta ni kometa kara**_**;**

_**arittake no**_** "**_**Arigatou**_**";**

_** uta ni nosete todoketai**_**;**

_** kono kimochi wa zutto zutto wasurenai yo**_**;**

_**omoi yo todoke**_**.**

** Chikage raised her hand like she was in class.**

** "Excuse me, but, may I go get a drink of water?" Chikage asked.**

** Shirayuki came into the living room from the kitchen.**

** "Lunch is ready, everyone!" Shirayuki called.**

** "Practice over," Akio said. "I have to get home **_**before**_** Mamimi kills me! See you, Maru!"**

** "**_**Ja ne**_**, **_**Aki**_**-**_**chan**_**," Mamoru called back. "see you, Aki!"**

** Akio left the Welcome House to go and see what his sister, Mami made for him for his own lunch.**

** Karen, Mamoru, Chikage, and Rinrin ran into the dining room to see what Shirayuki had made for their lunch.**


	5. Rinrin's Predicament

** Rinrin's Predicament**

** Back at J Women's University in Tokyo, Ritsu & Yui met Mio & Mugi in the college music room.**

** "So," Mugi asked Ritsu & Yui. "are you both ready to practice?"**

** "Aww," Yui complained. "can't we have tea first?"**

** "No, Yui," Tsumugi said firmly. "we are going to wait for Ui & Satoshi and the Minakami family to arrive before we have our tea & cake."**

** "Spoilsport!" Yui said to Mugi, pouting.**

** "Okay," Mio said. "let's start practicing!"**

** "Count us off, Ritsu!" Mio called out.**

** "And a one, a two, a one, two, three, four!" Akio exclaimed, tapping her drumsticks in the air.**

** Yui began strumming Gita's strings like there was no tomorrow as she began to sing their songm Shine! GIRLS.**

** Yui: **_**Chatting Now**_**;**

_** Seriously lively Never Ending Girls**_**' **_**Talk**_**;**

_** We **__**can**_**'**_**t wait for the end of school bell chime**_**;**

_** Even if you**_**'**_**re late**_**, **_**leaving early is a no**_**, **_**no**_**, **_**no**_**!**

_** We**_**'**_**ll go all out and Study After School**_**;**

_**The heart pounding **__**won**_**'**_**t stop**_**, **

_**going full throttle inside our brains**_**;**

_** Hopes**_**, **_**desires**_**, passions, **_**We**_**'**_**ll wrap them up with a ribbon**_**;**

_** We gather material for a New Type Version**_**, **_**and put it into**_**;**

_** A girls**_**-**_**only print club album and a diary written with love**_**;**

_**If we hem our skirts just 2 cm**_**, **_**we**_**'**_**ll be able to fly**_**;**

_** Further than yesterday**_**, **

_** and an octave higher than the day before**_**;**

_**Jumping Now**_**;**

_** Seriously pretty Never Ending **__**Girls**_**'**_** Life**_**;**

_** We**_**'**_**re serious every day**_**, **_**it**_**'**_**s now or never**_** '**_**cause **__**we**_**'**_**re live**_**!**

_** Even if you wake up early**_**, **_**going to bed early is a **__**no**_**, **_**no**_**, **_**no**_**!**

_** Shouting with all **__**I**_**'**_**ve got**_**, "**_**Woo**_**-**_**hoo**_**!"**

_** Seriously wonderful Never Ending **__**Girls**_**' **_**Song**_**;**

_** Our afternoon tea time **__**couldn**_**'**_**t be better**_**;**

_** Our love is unrequited**_**, **_**but **__**it**_**'**_**s an honorable defeat**_**, **_**so Here We Go**_**!**

_** When we sing **__**we**_**'**_**re Shining After School**_**;**

_**Is it because we**_**'**_**re living so lightly**_**?**_** Every day is full of incidents**_**;**

_** We**_**'**_**ll have to take a make**_**-**_**up test on differentials and integrals**_**, **

_** and put a hold on romance for the time being**_**;**

_** The second period bell sounds**_**, **

_** along with my 4th dimension stomach**_**;**

_** Ugh**_**, **_**I accidentally went too far**_**, **

_** checking the secret book I wrote my weight in**_**;**

_**When I cut my bangs 3 mm, I saw it**_**;**

_** Though my answer sheet was white**_**, **

_** isn**_**'**_**t it sweet when the future is all rose colored**_**?**

_**Chatting Now**_**;**

_** Seriously lively Never Ending Girls**_**' **_**Talk**_**;**

_** We **__**can**_**'**_**t wait for the end of school bell chime**_**;**

_** Even if you**_**'**_**re late**_**, **_**leaving early is a no**_**, **_**no**_**, **_**no**_**!**

_**We Study with all we got**_**, **_**Enjoy**_**!**

_** Seriously wonderful Never Ending **__**Girls**_**' **_**Song**_**;**

_** Our afternoon tea time **__**couldn**_**'**_**t be better**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s an unusual chord**_**, **_**but Here We Go**_**!**

_** When we sing we**_**'**_**re Shining After School**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s an eternal loop**_**;**

_** My sizes go down**_**, **_**up**_**, **_**down**_**, **_**up**_**;**

_** But my mood is always going**_**;**

_** Up**_**, **_**up**_**, **_**up and up**_**;**

_** Laughing just from getting together**_**;**

_** Happiness just from singing**_**;**

** ...**_**That**_**'**_**s pretty environmentally**_**-**_**friendly**_**, **_**huh**_**?**

_**Jumping Now**_**;**

_** Seriously pretty Never Ending **__**Girls**_**' **_**Life**_**;**

_** We**_**'**_**re serious every day, it**_**'**_**s now or never **_**'**_**cause we**_**'**_**re live**_**!**

_** Even if you wake up early**_**, **_**going to bed early is a no**_**, **_**no no**_**!**

_** Shouting with all **__**I**_**'**_**ve got**_**, "**_**Woo**_**-**_**hoo**_**!"**

_** Seriously wonderful Never Ending **__**Girls**_**' **_**Song**_**;**

_** Our afternoon tea time **__**couldn**_**'**_**t be better**_**;**

_** Our love is unrequited**_**, **_**but it**_**'**_**s an honorable defeat**_**, **_**so Here We Go**_**!**

_** When we sing we**_**'**_**re Shining After School**_**;**

_**So**_**;**

_** Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious & shine**_**;**

_** Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious & shine**_**;**

_** Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious & shine**_**;**

_** Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious & shine**_**;**

_** Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious & shine**_**;**

_** Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious & shine**_**;**

_**So**_**;**

_** Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious & shine**_**;**

_** Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious & shine**_**;**

_** Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious & shine**_**;**

_** Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious & shine**_**;**

_** Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious & shine**_**;**

_** Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious & shine**_**.**

** Back at Promised Island a few days later, Rinrin awoke, went into the bathroom, stared into the mirror, and began to sing.**

** Rinrin: **_**KIMI ga inai to nani mo dekinai yo**_**;**

_** KIMI no boku no h**__**ōyō**__** yo**_**;**

_** moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara**_**;**

_** tobikkiri no egao de dakitsuku yo**_**;**

_**KIMI ga inai to ayamarenai yo**_**;**

_** KIMI no koe ga kikitai yo**_**;**

_** KIMI no egao ga mirereba sore dake de iinda yo**_**.**

** Kaho heard a raspy scream coming from Rinrin.**

** Kaho walked into the bathroom and stood outside the washroom door.**

** "What's wrong, Rinrin?" Kaho asked.**

** "I just can't sing, Kaho," Rinrin said in a panic through the washroom door. "I have Laryngitis! And we leave for Tokyo **_**today**_**!"**


	6. Karen's Composition Part 1

** Karen's Composition Part 1**

** "Don't worry, Rinrin," Kaho said. "I know of someone who can fill in for you."**

** "Not **_**you**_**, Kaho," Rinrin said, her voice **_**nearly**_** gone. "you are **_**way**_** too **_**young**_** to be in the band!"**

** Kaho just had to laugh.**

** "I **_**know**_** that," Kaho said to Rinrin in protest. "and I was **_**not**_** referring to **_**me**_**!"**

** Rinrin was confused, "Well then, Kaho, who **_**were**_** you referring to?" she asked.**

** Rinrin & Kaho came out of the bathroom to see Marie in her wide long sleeved orange pajamas & pink bathrobe standing in the hallway on her way to the bathroom.**

** "Kaho was referring to me, Rinrin." Marie said calmly, going into the tub room in the bathroom to bathe before dressing.**

** Rinrin looked at Kaho, she had a furious expression on her face.**

** "MARIE HAS NEVER TOUCHED AN INSTRUMENT IN HER LIFE, KAHO," Rinrin asked furiously. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ASKING **_**HER**_** TO BE OUR BAND'S STAND IN?"**

** Rinrin forgot that she had Laryngitis still until she started coughing.**

** "Rinrin," Kaho said. "you really should rest your voice!"**

** "Even so," Rinrin said. "I really don't want **_**anybody**_** touching Samuel Morse!"**

** A little while later at the dock, Taro Yamada, the band's roadie was loading the instruments and the suitcases onto the ferry.**

** "Bro Bro," Hinako asked Wataru. "will we be gone for a long time?"**

** "No, Hina," Wataru answered. "we won't."**

** "Good." Hinako said, sighing with relief.**

** Back at J Women's University, After School Tea Time was continuing their rehearsal.**

** Mio sang this time.**

** Mio: **_**Please don**_**'**_**t say you are**_** "**_**lazy**_**";**

_** Because**__**you**_**'**_**re actually crazy**_**;**

_** Just like how the swans**_**;**

_** Kick their legs out of sight**_**;**

_** Faithfully obeying my instincts**_**, **_**I accept being tossed around**_**;**

_** My future is promising**_**;**

_** That**_**'**_**s why I take rests sometimes**_**;**

_**With these eyes **__**I**_**'**_**ll confirm**_**;**

_** My destination and mark it on the map**_**;**

_** If there**_**'**_**s a shortcut**_**, **_**that**_**'**_**s the best route**_**;**

_** If I had wings to skip over things**_**, **_**that would also be great**_**;**

_**Crap**_**, **_**I broke a nail**_**! **_**I fixed it with glue**_**;**

_** Somehow**_**, **_**that**_**'**_**s enough to give me a sense of achievement**_**;**

_** The most important thing is to love yourself**_**;**

_** If you don**_**'**_**t love yourself**_**, **_**then you can**_**'**_**t love anyone else**_**;**

_**Please don't say you are**_** "**_**lazy**_**";**

_** Because you**_**'**_**re actually crazy**_**;**

_** Just like how capable hawks**_**;**

_** Hide their picks out of sight**_**;**

_** I try to use my imagination**_**, **_**but reality is a bitch**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m midway to development**_**;**

_** That**_**'**_**s why I suddenly get out of pitch sometimes**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s just not reflected in those eyes**_**;**

_** But my willpower breaks out of the meter**_**;**

_** To dream with all of my energy**_**;**

_** I sleep with all of my energy**_**;**

_**I lost a little weight**_**, **_**and I enthusiastically eat**_**;**

_** With only that much**_**, **_**why do I feel defeated**_**;**

_** I immediately lower my goal**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m flexible and I adapt**_**, **_**so my dance will win**_**;**

_**Please**__**don**_**'**_**t say you are**_** "**_**lazy**_**";**

_** Because you**_**'**_**re actually crazy**_**;**

_** Just like how peacocks**_**;**

_** Charm at the moment they show their beauty**_**;**

_** My entire body works hard to become a slim beauty**_**;**

_** Temptation comes often**_**;**

_** That**_**'**_**s why my will breaks down**_**;**

_**Crap**_**, **_**can it be the Red Point**_**? **_**No**_**, **_**I barely cleared it**_**;**

_** With just that**_**, **_**I feel like I can do anything**_**;**

_** The most important thing is to appreciate yourself**_**;**

_** If you**__**can**_**'**_**t forgive yourself**_**, **_**then others can**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**either**_**;**

_**Please don't say you are**_** "**_**lazy**_**";**

_** Because**__**you**_**'**_**re actually crazy**_**;**

_** Just like how swans**_**;**

_** Kick their legs out of sight**_**;**

_** Faithfully obeying my instincts**_**, **_**I accept being tossed around**_**;**

_** My future is promising**_**;**

_** That**_**'**_**s why I take breaks sometimes**_**.**

** Suddenly, a knock on the door sounded making After School Tea Time end their practice.**


	7. Karen's Composition Part 2

** Karen's Composition Part 2**

** "Hmmm," Mugi said. "Wataru & his sisters **_**cannot**_** be here already... can they?"**

** Yui checked her watch.**

** "I don't think so." Yui answered Mugi.**

** Mio stood up from where she sat on her bed.**

** "I'll get the door." Mio said.**

** Mio walked over to the music room's door and opened it.**

** Ui & Satoshi entered the music room.**

** "Boy oh boy," Satoshi said. "it is really snowing **_**hard**_** out there!"**

** "Yes," Ui agreed with Satoshi. "I'm not sure if the Minakami family will make it in time."**

** "But," Mio said. "Elizabase & I were looking forward to reuniting with Chikage!"**

** "And Gita & I wanted to see Kaho again!" Yui exclaimed.**

** Back with the Minakami family, Yamada, and the Yamagami siblings were still on the ferry.**

** "Mon Frère, when will the band practice?" Aria asked curiously.**

** "Just as soon as I am finished writing this new Christmas song, Aria." Karen answered just before Wataru even got the chance to speak.**

** "I hope it's good," Yotsuba said. "for Brother Dearest's sake."**

** "Don't worry, Yotsuba," Shirayuki said. "with Karen as Welcome House Club's lyricist, we cannot lose."**

** Marie looked at the lyrics to the new song that Karen was writing.**

** "'As long as there's hope, burning bright from the start, your family and friends, are there in your heart, as long as we care, for with rhyme and with reason, the holidays, the holidays, are one special season...' I like the sound of it so far, Karen." Marie said.**

** Karen looked up from her lyric journal.**

** "Do you really like my new Christmas song, Marie?" Karen asked.**

** "Yes I do," Marie said to Karen innocently. "it reminds me of something that my idol, Miss Mio Akiyama would write."**

** Haruka bopped Marie **_**hard**_** on the top of her head.**

** Marie was now crying tears as hard as rain.**

** "Ouch! Ruka," Marie sobbed bitterly, calling her older sister by a cute nickname. "now **_**that**_** hurt! Why did you do that?"**


	8. Karen's Composition Part 3

** Karen's Composition Part 3**

** "Because you were being absent-minded, Marie." Haruka answered.**

** Wataru came over to Marie's location.**

** "What's going on here, Marie?" Wataru asked curiously.**

** "Brother Mine," Marie answered, sobbing bitterly. "Haruka bopped me **_**hard**_** on the top of my head."**

** "Haruka," Wataru said sternly. "you are to assist Sakuya with her costume making duties."**

** "Yes, Beloved Brother, as you wish." Haruka sighed.**

** Haruka went into the RV that Rinrin had built to assist Sakuya with making the new costumes for the Welcome House Club.**

** "I know what will cheer you up, Marie." Karen said.**

** Marie dried her eyes.**

** "What?" Marie asked Karen.**

** "I finished my new Christmas song." Karen said to Marie.**

** Marie looked at the lyrics to the new song that Karen was writing.**

** "'As long as there's hope, burning bright from the start, your family and friends, are there in your heart, as long as we care, for with rhyme and with reason, the holidays, the holidays, are one special season, happy holidays, oh, happy holidays,' I like the sound of it, Karen." Marie said.**

** "That **_**does**_** sound beautiful!" Rinrin said, her voice still raspy.**

** The Welcome House Club began to practice with Marie playing Rinrin's rythem guitar, Samuel Morse and Mamoru singing in Japanese.**

** Mamoru: **_**Kagiri kib**__**ō arimasu yō ni**_**;**

_**Saisho kara akarui moeru**_**;**

_**Anata no kazoku ya y**__**ūjin**_**;**

_**Anata no kokoro ni arimasu**_**;**

_**Kagiri**_**, **_**wareware wa ki ni shita y**__**ō**_**;**

_**In to no riy**__**ū de no baai**_**;**

_**Ky**__**ūjitsu**_**;**

_**Ky**__**ūjitsu**_**;**

_**Ichi tokubetsuna kisetsudesu**_**;**

_**Shiawasena ky**__**ūjitsu**_**;**

_**Ā**_**;**

_**Shiawasena ky**__**ūjitsu**_**.**

** All Rinrin could do was clap due to Marie's rythem guitar playing and Mamoru's singing.**

** "**_**Encore**_**! **_**Encore**_**!" Aria exclaimed.**

** Mamoru cleared her throat and began to sing again.**

** Mamoru: **_**As long as **__**there**_**'**_**s hope**_**;**

_** Burning bright from the start**_**;**

_** Your family and friends**_**;**

_** Are there in your heart**_**;**

_** As long as we care**_**;**

_** For with rhyme and with reason**_**;**

_** The holidays**_**;**

_** The holidays**_**;**

_** Are one special season**_**;**

_** Happy holidays**_**;**

_** Oh**_**;**

_** Happy holidays**_**.**

** Later on that night at J Women's University, the members of After School Tea Time met the three members of Only Girlz in the cafeteria for supper.**

** "Hi, Yui," Akira Wada said. "I hear you are waiting for some more friends."**

** "That's right, we are waiting for the arrival of the Minakami family," Yui answered. "our friend, Mamoru started a band last month, and her brother, Wataru is the manager, the band is called Welcome House Club."**

** Akira looked out the cafeteria's window at the blizzard that was beginning.**


	9. Arrival At J Women's University

** Arrival At J Women's University**

** "Well, I hope they can make it here before the blizzard hits harder!" Akira exclaimed.**

** Suddenly, there came a knock on the door of the college's main building.**

** "Oh, that must be the Minakami family!" Ritsu exclaimed, standing up to get the door excitedly.**

** "No, Ritsu, sit down," Nodoka Maebe said sternly. "I will get the door"**

** Ritsu sat down in her seat next to Yui across from Mio, "Okay, Nodoka, you win." she sighed.**

** Nodoka stood up and got the cafeteria door.**

** In stepped Wataru, his sisters, Akio, and Mami entered the cafeteria.**

** "Oh my gosh, Akio-bud," Mami exclaimed. "it's After School Tea Time!"**

** "I know you're a fan of After School Tea Time, Mami," Akio said irritably. "but would you **_**please**_** just cool it?"**

** "Okay, Akio-bud." Mami sighed.**

** Yamada came in carrying the musical instruments for Welcome House Club from the RV.**

** "Here is your keyboard, Karen." Yamada said, handing Karen her keyboard case.**

** "Thank you, Mr. Yamada." Karen said, taking her black keyboard case.**

** "Here is your drum set, Akio." Yamada said, handing Akio his drum case.**

** "Thank you, Yamada." Akio said, taking his gold drum case.**

** "Here is your bass, Chikage." Yamada said, handing Chikage her bass case.**

** "Thank you, Yamada." Chikage said, taking her black bass case.**

** "Here are your guitars, Maru & Rinrin." Yamada said, handing Rinrin an orange guitar case and handing Mamoru a green guitar case.**

** Rinrin opened the guitar case that Yamada had presented to her, "Um, Yamada, this doesn't look like Samuel Morse to me, he is a Gibson Les Paul Standard in Heritage in pine green." she said in a raspy voice.**

** Mamoru then opened the guitar case that Yamada had presented to her, "Um, Yamada, this doesn't look like my guitar, I play an acoustic guitar." she said.**

** "Oh, oops," Yamada said to Mamoru & Rinrin. "my blunder."**

** After dinner, After School Tea Time took Yamada, the Minakami family, the Yamagami family, Satoshi, and Ui up to their dorm's lounge where Mamoru & Yui were practicing their guitars.**

** "Your electric guitar sounds beautiful, Yui." Mamoru said.**

** "Thank you, Mamoru," Yui said. "would you like to hold Gita?"**

** "Oh wow! Would I," Mamoru answered. "would you like to hold my guitar?"**

** Oh wow! Would I!" Yui exclaimed.**

** Mamoru & Yui traded guitars.**

** Mamoru strummed Gita with her pick, "Wow! Gita sounds like a dream!" she exclaimed.**

** "And Aggie looks so beautiful!" Yui exclaimed.**

** Mamoru looked at Yui.**

** "Aggie? Who's Aggie?" Mamoru asked Yui curiously.**

** "Your acoustic guitar, Mamoru." Yui answered.**


	10. Mamoru's Desire To Trade Up

** Mamoru's Desire To Trade Up**

** Yui strummed Aggie's steel strings with one of her own guitar picks and a **_**horrible**_** noise came from Aggie.**

** "Ouch! That is **_**horrendous**_**!" Mio exclaimed.**

** "Yes," Mugi agreed, also covering her ears. "you should **_**really**_** trade that old noise maker in, Mamoru!"**

** Yui handed Aggie Acoustic back to Mamoru and Mamoru handed Gita back to Yui.**

** "I know I should," Mamoru sighed. "but this guitar had belonged to my father when he was in a band when he was my age, the tender age of sixteen-years-old."**

** Yui looked at the old acoustic guitar, the red strap was faded, the strings were old and not vibrant, and the guitar itself was not as rich in color as it once was. **

** "I have an idea," Yui exclaimed. "Ui, do you have any paint with you?"**

** Ui went through her suitcase, "I have waterfall blue, baby pink, and marigold paint." she said to Yui as she handed her sister the paint colors.**

** "Mamoru, what kind of strings does Aggie need?" Yui asked.**

** "Aggie is a steel stringed acoustic guitar." Mamoru answered Yui.**

** "Did you bring any extra strings with you?" Yui asked Mamoru curiously.**

** Mamoru checked her guitar case, "Sadly, no, I don't have any extra strings with me." she confessed honestly.**

** "Luckily, there's a music store in town, we can get more steel strings there." Ritsu observed.**

** Mio gave Ritsu a hard bop on the head, "You idiot, first, we have to check the weather!" she said irritably.**

** Ritsu began rubbing the sore bump on her head, "Ouch! Did you really **_**have to**_** hit me so hard?" she asked Mio.**

** Yui turned the tv on so they could watch the weather.**

** "And the weather for Tokyo is, the blizzard is worsening," the meteorologist said. "so all businesses are going to be closed and people who live in residential areas will be snowed in for Christmas."**

** Haruka turned the television off.**

** "Snowed in for Christmas," everyone in the lounge exclaimed. "oh no!"**


	11. A Special Gift Planned Part 1

** A Special Gift Planned Part 1**

** "Now how will I work on Mamoru's Christmas present?" Yui asked now in a panic.**

** "**_**Kimi wa boku ni Kurisumasu purezento**_**, **_**Yui**_**-**_**chan**_**," Mamoru asked in Japanese. "**_**soreha nan desu ka o ataete iru**_**? **_**Soreha nan desu ka**_**?"**

** "What did you say, Mamo?" Hinako asked curiously.**

** "You are giving me a Christmas present, Yui," Mamoru asked in English this time. "what is it? What is it?"**

** "I can't tell you that, Mamoru!" Yui laughed.**

** "That's right, I forgot." Mamoru said, sighing sadly.**

** Kaho had something to say to Wataru.**

** "Brother," Kaho whispered. "Brother."**

** Wataru turned to Kaho.**

** "What is it, Kaho?" Wataru asked kindly.**

** "I think you really should keep Mamoru distracted." Kaho whispered to Wataru.**

** "Me? But why?" Wataru whispered to Kaho.**

** Kaho glanced over Mamoru.**

** "Because, Brother," Kaho whispered. "I have the last thing that Miss Yui needs for Mamoru's gift."**


	12. A Special Gift Planned Part 2

** A Special Gift Planned Part 2**

** "Oh, Kaho," Wataru sighed with exasperation. "why can't you fix Mamoru's..."**

** "Shhh, Brother," Kaho exclaimed in a whisper. "Mamoru is **_**still**_** in the room!"**

** Wataru looked at Kaho and again, he sighed with exasperation.**

** "Okay, Kaho, I'll distract Mamoru." Wataru sighed.**

** Wataru saw the saddened Mamoru handing Aggie off to Yui.**

** "Take good care of Aggie, Yui." Wataru heard Mamoru saying.**

** "You know I will take good care of Aggie." Yui told Mamoru honestly.**

** "Thank you, Yui." Mamoru said.**

** Wataru walked up to Mamoru who was sitting on the sofa.**

** "Are you thirsty?" Wataru asked Mamoru.**

** Mamoru looked up at Wataru with blue brown eyes, she had been thinking of a song for Akio as a Christmas present.**

** "No, Big Bro," Mamoru sighed sadly. "I'm not thirsty."**

** Rinrin looked up from her guitar practice.**

** "You really should clear your mind, Mamoru," Rinrin advised raspily. "it'll do you some good to spend a little one on one time with Bro."**

** Mamoru stood up from the sofa.**

** "Thank you, Rinrin." Mamoru said.**

** "You're quite welcome, Mamoru." Rinrin said, coughing raspily.**


	13. A Special Gift Planned Part 3

** A Special Gift Planned Part 3**

** Wataru prepared to walk out of After School Tea Time's dormitory but Mamoru stopped him.**

** "Big Bro! Wait!" Mamoru called out.**

** Wataru turned around, "What is it, Mamoru?" he asked curiously.**

** "I need to talk to Rinrin." Mamoru said.**

** "What do you want to discuss with me?" Rinrin asked Mamoru curiously & raspily.**

** Mamoru looked Akio who had his headphones on.**

** "I am writing a song for Aki as his Christmas present," Mamoru said to Rinrin. "and all you will need to do is play the guitar while I sing."**

** "Okay, Mamoru," Rinrin said in a raspy voice. "**_**that**_** much I can do."**

** "Oh, thank you, Rinrin!" Mamoru exclaimed, hugging Rinrin.**

** "You're welcome." Rinrin said to Mamoru with a raspy cough in her voice.**

** Outside in the dormitory's hallway, Nodoka ran up to Wataru & Mamoru who had their snacks in hand, but she noticed that they were having trouble with the beverage machine.**

** "Excuse me, Mr. Minakami," Nodoka said. "but the beverage machine is out of order and our janitor needs to repair it."**

** Wataru glanced at Nodoka, "I can't be true." he said.**

** "I'm afraid it is, Mr. Minakami." Nodoka replied.**

** Mamoru had a question of her own.**

** "How long until the beverage machine is repaired?" Mamoru asked Nodoka curiously.**


	14. Nodoka's Answer

** Nodoka's Answer**

** "Our janitor should have this beverage machine fixed sometime after he gets back from Christmas break with his own family." Nodoka answered Mamoru.**

** "I see." Mamoru said to Nodoka.**

** "Though, I **_**do**_** have some **_**good**_** news for you both." Nodoka said to Wataru & Mamoru.**

** "You do," Wataru asked Nodoka. "what is it?"**

** "There is a fully functioning beverage machine in the next hallway over from here." Nodoka said to Wataru & Mamoru.**

** "Thank you, Miss," Mamoru said. "by the way, what is your name?"**

** "Nodoka Maebe," Nodoka answered Mamoru. "but you, my friend, may just call me Nodoka."**

** "Thanks, Nodoka," Mamoru said. "let's go, Big Bro!"**

** Mamoru & Wataru raced down the hallway to the working beverage machine.**

** Back in After School Tea Time's dormitory lounge, Mio touched the now marigold painted stringless acoustic guitar.**

** "Okay, Yui," Mio said. "the paint's all dry now."**

** "Excellent," Yui said. "now we need the new pretty gold strap."**

** Rinrin came over to where After School Tea Time was working on Mamoru's guitar.**

** "I have the strap that you need." Rinrin said to Yui.**

** Rinrin handed the gold guitar strap to Yui who attached it to Aggie.**

** "Mamoru will **_**love**_** this." Yui said.**

** Kaho handed the new steel strings off to Ritsu.**

** Ritsu took the strings from Kaho's right hand.**

** "I **_**know**_** she will!" Hinako exclaimed excitedly.**


	15. A Very Merry Christmas Eve

** A Very Merry Christmas Eve**

** "Mamoru will most **_**definitely**_** love this," Haruka said. "now, we should put it in the case and wrap it up."**

** "Not to mention put it under the tree." Satoshi & Ui added in unison.**

** The others heard the sound of giftwrap being crunched underfoot.**

** "I found some pretty fall leaf gold wrapping paper!" Hinako exclaimed.**

** Karen took the giftwrap from Hinako.**

** "Oh! This giftwrap is perfect, Hinako!" Karen exclaimed.**

** "I thought it would be." Hinako said to Karen.**

** Back at the vending machines, Mamoru was writing something down.**

** "What are you writing, Mamoru?" Wataru asked.**

** "A song, it'll be a present for Akio tomorrow." Mamoru answered Wataru kindly.**

** "I would so **_**love**_** a sneak preview!" Wataru exclaimed.**

** Mamoru cleared her throat and began to sing.**

** Mamoru: **_**Kore honmonodesu**_**;**

_**Kore wa hont**__**ōdesu**_**;**

_**Boku wa amarini mo hazukashigariyadatta**_**; **

_**Do no y**__**ō ni **__**boku**__** ga itte**_**;**

_**Boku ni tsuite kanjita**_**;**

_**Kimi no me no hikari**_**;**

_**Boku wa sono hikari o miru**_**;**

_**You and me**_**;**

_**Me and you**_**.**

** "Wonderful, Mamoru," Wataru exclaimed. "is there an English translation?"**

** Mamoru cleared her throat and began to sing in English this time.**

** Mamoru: **_**This is real**_**;**

_** This is true**_**;**

_** I was too shy**_**;**

_** To say how I**_**;**

_** Felt about you**_**;**

_** The light in your eyes**_**;**

_** I see that light**_**;**

_**You and me**_**;**

_**Me and you**_**.**

** "Akio is going to **_**love**_** that song." Wataru said.**

** Wataru & Mamoru got back to After School Tea Time's dormitory lounge just in time to see Hinako & Kaho setting out some chocolate white chocolate chip cookies and a tall glass of milk for Saint Nicholas.**

** "Kaho, Hina, the two of you should really be in bed!" Mamoru scolded sharply.**

** "I hate to say this," Wataru told the three girls sternly. "but we all be in bed."**

** "Okay." Mamoru, Kaho, and Hinako sighed in unison.**


	16. A Very Merry Christmas Day

** A Very Merry Christmas Day**

** The next morning, Rinrin awoke and went into the bathroom to wash her hands.**

** As Rinrin washed her hands, she began to sing.**

** Rinrin: **_**If you**_**'**_**re not around I can't do anything**_**;**

_** I long for the feel of your embrace**_**;**

_** So when you get back home**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m gonna glomp you with a great big smile**_**;**

_** If you**_**'**_**re not around I can't take it anymore**_**;**

_** I long for the sound of your voice**_**.**

** Wataru awoke to the sound of Rinrin gasping in excitement and went into the bathroom and stood outside the washroom door.**

** "Merry Christmas, Rinrin," Wataru said. "what's wrong?"**

** "I just got the most **_**wonderful**_** Christmas present in the world, Bro," Rinrin exclaimed. "I got my voice back!"**

** "That **_**is**_** wonderful news, Rinrin!" Wataru agreed.**

** After breakfast, everyone opened their Christmas presents, Mamoru presented her gift to Akio **_**before**_** she opened **_**her**_** final Christmas present.**

** "Play please, Rinrin!" Mamoru called out.**

** "You got it, Mamoru." Rinrin said.**

** Rinrin began to play as Mamoru cleared her throat and began to sing.**

** Mamoru: **_**Kore honmonodesu**_**;**

_**Kore wa hont**__**ōdesu**_**;**

_**Boku wa amarini mo hazukashigariyadatta**_**; **

_**Do no y**__**ō ni **__**boku**__** ga itte**_**;**

_**Boku ni tsuite kanjita**_**;**

_**Kimi no me no hikari**_**;**

_**Boku wa sono hikari o miru**_**;**

_**You and me**_**;**

_**Me and you**_**.**

** "Wonderful, Mamoru," Akio exclaimed. "is there an English translation?"**

** Mamoru cleared her throat and began to sing in English this time.**

** Mamoru: **_**This is real**_**;**

_** This is true**_**;**

_** I was too shy**_**;**

_** To say how I**_**;**

_** Felt about you**_**;**

_** The light in your eyes**_**;**

_** I see that light**_**;**

_**You and me**_**;**

_**Me and you**_**.**

** "I **_**love**_** that song," Akio said. "and I love you, Mamoru."**

** Mamoru & Akio kissed romantically beneath the mistletoe.**


End file.
